


Weekend at Yondu's

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Peter and Gamora have to go out for the weekend. Sadly, they cannot take Baby Buttercup along with them. So they need a babysitter. Who do they call? Why they call Buttercup's grandfather of course!Also, Kraglin doesn't understand Terran television and thinks it's weird.





	1. Friday

“Where’s my little Therulian moonflower?” Yondu asked.

 

“Grampy!”

 

Baby Buttercup pushed herself up off the floor and waddled over to her grandfather, a huge smile on her face.  Yondu chuckled as he picked her up, kissing her face.

 

“And look who Grampy brought? It’s Kraggles!” Yondu pointed to his first mate.

 

“Kraggles!” Buttercup reached for him. “Love Kraggles.”

 

Normally, Kraglin hated his nickname. But Buttercup was only three. A name like Kraglin was hard for her to say.  Plus, she was just so adorable. Grinning, he took the baby from Yondu and gave her a kiss too. She gurgled cheerfully, clapping her hands. Two of her favorite people in the world were at her house!

 

“How you doing B-Cup?” Kraglin asked.

 

“I B-cup!” Buttercup declared. 

 

“Yeah, that’s you,” Kraglin tapped her nose. “You ready for a fun weekend?”

 

This was new territory for Kraglin. Babysitting was a completely foreign concept to Ravagers. It was part of their code not to deal with children. Children were innocent and deserved a chance to find their own place in life. Peter had been an exception to this rule but it was still part of the code. Kraglin didn’t have much experience with children. 

Things changed when Buttercup was adopted.

 

Yondu dragged Kraglin to Terra whenever he went for a visit. At first, Kraglin thought being around Buttercup was a bad idea.  Kraglin had only dealt with Peter and he was eight when they had taken him from Earth. Buttercup was literally a baby. And Earth babies were so gosh darn fragile. What if he dropped her?

 

But slowly Kraglin found himself being a pretty decent uncle. Buttercup loved him. She would follow him around and she enjoyed sitting on his lap. When he was around, Buttercup would repeat ‘Kraggles’ constantly. Gamora said it was because she liked how the word sounded. Kraglin was a bit flattered but he wouldn’t let anyone know that. Ravagers didn’t get flattered. It wasn’t the Ravager way. But maybe it was the Kraglin way.

 

“Me and Uncle Kraggles are gonna watch you for a weekend!” Yondu told Buttercup.

 

“Yay!” Buttercup clapped her hands.

 

“Okay, so here is a list of all our emergency numbers,” Peter handed a list to Kraglin. “And here is an extra cell phone just in case your phone dies and you don’t have a charger. I also bought five extra epipens. Remember, Buttercup is allergic to walnuts. Peanuts are fine, walnuts are not. Now, here is her baby bag, some extra diapers, back up juice bottle---am I forgetting anything?”

 

“Darn boy, what do you not have?” Yondu asked.

Yondu thought Quill was a bit over prepared. A brand new cellphone? Plus, the baby bag felt super heavy. What was in it, rocks? Yondu opened it up and found it packed to the brim with baby things. Peter had bought three boxes of diapers, two new juice bottles, a plethora of baby clothes and a book on good parenting. Like Yondu had time to read. 

 

“Did I forget anything?” Peter thought for a second. “Oh right! Buttercup sleeps on her stomach, she doesn’t like mushed up peas but she’ll eat carrots and make sure she doesn’t eat too many sweets.”

 

“Geez Pete, you’re acting as if you’re leaving forever,” Kraglin said. “It’s just a weekend.”

 

“This is the first time we have ever been away from Buttercup and a lot can happen in three days!” Peter said. “Oh, I just remembered! At night, lock all the locks on the door! Now I also bought Buttercup a brand new coat just in case.”

 

“Isn’t it summer?”   


“A freak blizzard could happen at any time. Oh and here is her schedule.” Peter handed Yondu a pad.

 

“Peter,” Gamora sighed but she smiled at her daughter. “Alright Buttercup. Mommy and Daddy are going away for the weekend. Do you know who is going to watch you?”

 

“Unca Kraggles? Grampy?”

 

“That’s right! We’ll be back in three days. You’ll be good right?”

 

“Yeah.”

“That’s my good girl!” Gamora kissed Buttercup’s cheek. “I love you baby.”

 

“I love you sweetie,” Peter kissed Buttercup’s cheek. “Don’t worry and don’t be scared. We’ll be back soon.”

 

“Bye mama, bye dada.”

 

“Remember, you have the phone!” Peter called as Gamora pulled him along.

 

“She’ll be fine. Go, shoo,” Yondu said. “We’re going take good care of you Buttercup.”

 

Yondu’s phone began to ring. Confused, he reached into his pocket and answered it. 

 

“Pete, you just left.” He answered.

 

“Just checking.”

 

Peter hung up. Yondu rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

“Just checking to see if Buttercup is alright.”

“Peter, it’s been five minutes,” Yondu sighed. “Goodbye.”

* * *

 

Kraglin never thought he was much for domestic life. Honestly, he was surprised that Peter was doing so well with it. While he had left the Ravagers, Yondu was convinced the boy would always be a Ravager. He couldn’t resist the call of adventure. If that were true, how did he end up with an adorable baby and a home on Terra?

 

As he cut the crusts off of Buttercup’s sandwich, he glanced over at Yondu. He was on the ground, holding Buttercup up in the air. 

 

“Up in the da sky! It’s a bird, it’s a spaceship, no it’s Super Baby!” He declared.

 

Buttercup giggled with glee, wiggling her feet. Kraglin had to smile. This suited Yondu. Being a grandfather made him so happy. It wasn’t filled with high flying adventures but the Ravager loved being on Terra. Kraglin wondered if it was because Yondu never thought he would have a family like this. A grandbaby was something he never thought he would have. Especially no one are adorable and as perfect as Buttercup. Well, according to Yondu Buttercup was perfect. Kraglin was inclined to agree.

 

“Lunch is ready,” Kraglin said, heading into the living room. “No crust for Buttercup and some juice.”

 

“Yay juice!” Buttercup said before pointing to the TV. “Grover? Grover please?”

 

“You wanna watch those smarty pants puppets?” Yondu asked and Buttercup nodded. “Alrighty!”

 

The only thing Kraglin still didn’t understand about Terra was the shows they had. They were weird. This one show Buttercup loved was called Sesame Street. According to Peter, the show was educational. Buttercup liked it but Kraglin didn’t get it. All the people on the street were weird. In fact, they weren’t even people. There was a big, yellow bird, a small red thing that talked in the third person, a blue fellow who was obsessed with cookies and some pink thing with wings. It was weird but it taught her numbers and letters so it wasn’t too bad.

 

“I sometimes wonder where Terra’s get their ideas,” Kraglin took a bite of his sandwich. “This show is weird.”

 

“Hush, look.”

 

Buttercup was wiggling her body. It looked like she was dancing. The puppets on the screen were singing a song about cookies.

 

“C for Cookie!” Buttercup sang as she skipped around. “Good ‘nough for me!”

 

“Look’t that! She’s gots the voice of an angel!” Yondu cooed. “She’s gonna be one of them opera singers! I can see it now! She’ll tour around the world!”

 

Now back in the day, Kraglin would have rolled his eyes at this. But his captain was happy. Plus, Buttercup’s singing was adorable so he couldn’t really judge her. Happily she skipped about, singing in baby talk until the song was over. She sat back down and took a bite of her sandwich. The three of them ate their lunch and watched Sesame Street until the episode was over.

 

“Another?” She asked.

“I don’t see why not.”

 

“Yay!”

* * *

 

“Peter, this is the sixth time you have called.”

 

“I just want to make sure she’s okay.”

 

“Goodbye Peter.”

* * *

 

“Buttercup, please go to bed.”

 

“Noooooooo!” Buttercup whimpered. “Out!”

 

Yondu sighed and reached into the crib. Once Buttercup was in his arms, she stuck her thumb in her mouth and leaned against him. Why couldn’t he say no to her? It was so hard to just give her a firm no. God, Kraglin was right. Buttercup had Yondu wrapped around her little finger. 

 

“Uni!”

 

Buttercup pointed to the colorful stuffed unicorn in her crib. Yondu reached in and grabbed it.

 

“You’re gonna have to go ta bed sooner or later kiddo.”

 

“Sleep Grampy.”

 

“Alright, you can sleep with me and Kraglin but just this one night.” 

 

Kraglin and Yondu were sleeping in one of the guest rooms. Kraglin was already lying on the bed, looking through one of Peter’s books. It was about some boy who got to go to wizarding school. It was actually interesting. Yondu brought Buttercup in. He placed her on the bed and she crawled over to Kraglin. She got under the covers, made herself comfortable and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

 

“Uni please.” She said, reaching for her stuffed animal.

 

“Nah, Grampy’s gonna keep Uni,” Yondu hugged Uni. “Mine.”

 

“No, my Uni!” Buttercup giggled. “Kraggles Grampy’s.”

 

“Did she just call me a stuffed animal?”

 

“Well you’re hairy like one so yeah.”

 

“Grampy love Kraggles.” Buttercup said.

 

“Ha, see? Even your grandbaby knows that you love me!” Kraglin smiled. “Can’t deny it anymore.”

 

“Hush up and go to bed Kraggles.”

 

“Gud night kiss?” Buttercup asked.

 

Kraglin kissed Buttercup on the forehead. Yondu gave her multiple kisses before tucking her into bed. Buttercup yawned as she wrapped her arms around her stuffed unicorn. Her eyes drooped until she finally closed them. Yondu looked over her, smiling like he was looking at the most beautiful creature in the world. Kraglin stared at the two of them for a moment before speaking.

 

“Boss, did you ever think of having kids?”

 

“Me? Nah,” Yondu fluffed his pillows. “You?”

 

“No,” Kraglin closed the book. “I mean when I was younger yeah.”

 

“Quill’s the closet thing I’ve got to a son,” Yondu looked at Buttercup again. “But I think I’m good for now. Night boyo.”

 

“Night boss.”


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday and Yondu decides to take Buttercup to the park. What can go wrong?

"Peter, it’s six am in the morning!”

 

“I just---”

  
“GOODBYE PETER.”

* * *

 

“What should we wear today? Unicorn dress or your pink striped dress?”

 

“Unicorn pwease!” Buttercup declared.

 

Yondu picked up Buttercup’s dress. It had a blue tutu with a blue and pink unicorn on the top. Buttercup raised her hands over her head and let her grandfather put her outfit on. With her dress on, Buttercup sat down and offered up her feet. Yondu grinned as he slipped on her stockings which also had unicorns on it.  Happily, she wiggled her feet as she looked at her stockings.

 

“Unicorn sockies!” She said with a big smile.

 

“That’s right. Now let’s put your shoes on and we’ll go out.”

 

Buttercup slipped her pink Mary-Janes on and stood up, reaching for Yondu. Yondu picked her up and carried her downstairs. The whole way, she wiggled with happiness. Yondu loved going to the park and she loved being outside. Kraglin had gotten the stroller out. Another strange invention for babies. You placed a child in it and pushed them around. Kraglin thought it was a bit lazy, but he wasn’t going to say it out loud around Yondu. Yondu thought Buttercup deserved to be spoiled. 

Buttercup sat down in her stroller and waited to be strapped in. Once she was, she pointed to the door.

 

“Go, go, go!”

 

“I guess someone is ready,” Kraglin said with a small smile. “To the park?”

“Yeah! Go park!” Buttercup said.

 

Peter had written down on the schedule that Buttercup needed to have some physical activity. It was good for her development apparently. He suggested the park and since Buttercup seemed keen on the idea, the two of them decided to take her out. Peter said something about vitamin D and how Buttercup really needed it. Yondu was no doctor, so he wasn’t going to argue. It was a nice, sunny day with a cloudless sky. Buttercup swayed from side to side in her stroller, humming to herself. Yondu, per the norm, was smitten.

“She’s precious, ain’t she Kraglin?” 

 

“She sure is boss.”

 

While the two of them were walking down the street, a few people stared. Yondu ignored them instead of giving them the finger as he normally would. Kraglin was a bit surprised that more people weren’t staring at them, but Peter explained that Earth had been invaded a few times. There were also some heroes that were aliens, so people were used to it. Yeah, people stared, but it was probably because they were interested in the alien before them. Thankfully, no one was trying to ask for pictures or bothering them. Buttercup would just wave to people who stared. When she did, they would smile at her and wave back. 

 

They reached the park. Already, people were there with their children. Yondu undid Buttercup’s straps and she stood up. Looking around, she pointed over to the colorful jungle gym. Bouncing slightly, she turned back to Yondu.

 

“You wanna go play?” Yondu asked.

 

“Yeah! Play!”

 

“Alright, let’s go play,” Yondu took Buttercup’s hand. “Kraglin, find a place to park the stroller.”

 

Kraglin nodded as Yondu walked Buttercup over to the jungle gym. Buttercup let go of his hand and climbed onto the gym. She walked onto the bridge and peered out of the bars to look at Yondu. She waved at him. Yondu grinned and waved at her, watching her climb up to the top. She slid down the slide and Yondu caught her.

 

“I gotcha!” He said.

 

“Lemme go!” Buttercup giggled.

 

“No, you’re mine!” Yondu kissed her face. “Mine, mine, mine!”

 

Buttercup continued her bubbly laughter, squealing in delight as Yondu swung her around. He set her down and she quickly got back onto the jungle gym. Yondu grinned with pride as she waved to him before going over to another bridge and began playing with something. Yondu felt his heart swell. God, he loved this little girl so much. How did he get so lucky to be rewarded with a granddaughter?

 

“Oh, your daughter is so cute!”

 

Yondu turned around to see a blonde woman holding a baby. She was wearing a striped tank top and extremely short workout shorts. Yondu grinned.

 

“She’s my grandbaby,” Yondu corrected. “But you are right. She is cute. Gets it from me.”

“She really seems to love you,” The woman said, bouncing the baby. “You’re good with kids.”

 

“Yeah, I love children,” Yondu scooted a bit closer to the stranger, showing his teeth. “But you know what I love more? Making children.”

 

“And that is enough!”

 

“OW!”

 

Kraglin grabbed Yondu by the ear and dragged him away from the confused blonde. Yondu looked back at her before pushing Kraglin away, growling at him.

 

“What the hell was that for? I was going to score!”

 

“You are not going to have sex with a young mother who has a young baby,” Kraglin crossed his arms. “Also, we’re supposed to be watching Buttercup, remember?”

 

“And I am! Look,” Yondu pointed to her. “See? I still see her.”

 

Buttercup was sitting next to another child; it was a little boy wearing a collared shirt. The two of them were holding hands, playing with some moving blocks attached to the gym. Now Kraglin found it adorable. Buttercup had made herself a little friend. But he could see Yondu wasn’t pleased. Kraglin watched as Yondu moved back his jacket but before he could whistle, Kraglin covered his captain’s mouth.

 

“Boss, no.”

 

“Who is that?” Yondu pushed Kraglin’s hand away. “Who is he and why is he holding my grandbaby’s hand?”

 

“He’s probably someone Buttercup met today,” Kraglin said. “She’s a toddler; she doesn’t have a concept of romance or sex. You don’t need to freak out.”

 

There was only one problem with Yondu loving Buttercup so much. He was overprotective. Yes, most grandfathers were, but Yondu took it to a whole new level. Yondu had declared that Buttercup could not date until she was married. His reasoning was because men were awful, horrible pigs. Kraglin reminded Yondu that he too was a man and that apparently proved his point. So, if Buttercup showed any interest in a boy his need to protect appeared.

 

Buttercup was unaware of her grandfather’s anger. She and her new friend had come down off the jungle gym, still holding hands. Yondu kept his eye on the two toddlers, glaring at the young boy. But Buttercup smiled at the child, obviously happy to have someone new to play with. The children went over to the sandbox. Yondu marched over to them, Kraglin following behind. 

 

“Hey sweetie,” Yondu said, squatting down. “Whatcha doing?”

 

“Making castle.” She replied.

 

“Yeah? Who is this?” Yondu pointed at the boy.

 

“This Max,” Buttercup pointed to Max. “He my friend.”

 

“Hi,” The little boy waved at Yondu.

 

Yondu gave a small smile and waved to Max.

 

“So you two are going to make a castle?”

 

“Yeah!” They both said.

 

“How about Grampy helps you?”

 

Kraglin sighed with relief. He was really glad that Yondu hadn’t attacked Max. He didn’t think Yondu would have hurt a toddler, but Kraglin knew his captain way to well. For the rest of the day, Buttercup and Max played together. After making a castle, Yondu let Buttercup ride on his shoulders while Kraglin let Max ride on his. They soon met Max’s parents who were very kind and even invited Buttercup to Max’s birthday party. It was going to be a Harry Potter birthday (Kraglin wasn’t sure what that was) which made Buttercup happy. Yondu said he would check with her parents.

“Kraggles?”

 

“Yeah B-cup?”

 

“I hungry.”

 

“Yeah? Wanna get some lunch?”

 

“Munch pwease.”

* * *

 

“Goddamn, if I ever meet the feller who invented this pizza stuff I’m gonna buy him a beer.”

 

There wasn’t a lot of pizza in space. In fact, there was no pizza in space. Pizza was a Terran invention that Yondu loved. Every time they were on Terra, Yondu demanded they eat pizza at least once. It was a pretty brilliant invention. Bread with some sauce and cheese with whatever toppings you wanted. Terrans may be behind other planets, but pizza was one of the best inventions in the world. 

 

“Pizza good!” Buttercup agreed.

 

Kraglin had cut up Buttercup’s cheese pizza into small bites so she could eat it. Swinging her arms, she sat in her highchair and ate her food. Kraglin had gotten himself a slice of pepperoni pizza while his boss was on his third slice of pizza. This slice was topped with various meats. It seemed a bit overboard, but Kraglin knew better than to judge his boss’ food choices. However, he was worried that Yondu was overdoing it.

 

“That’s your last slice right?” Kraglin asked.

 

“Heck no!” Yondu licked his lips. 

 

“Boss, you might want to slow down,” Kraglin grabbed a napkin. “Stand still B-cup, you got some sauce on your lip.”

 

Buttercup let Kraglin wipe the sauce away while Yondu stuffed the rest of his pizza into his mouth. He barely chewed it before swallowing. Kraglin grimaced slightly. He knew Ravagers weren’t known for their table manners. He got that, he was a pirate too, but the thing was that Kraglin knew how to pace himself. He didn’t scarf down food, he chewed it and swallowed it like a normal person. 

 

Yondu didn’t.

 

“What are anchovies?” Yondu asked looking at the menu. “They have it on this one pizza with onions, green peppers and garlic. Sounds good.”

 

“Ew,” Buttercup made a face. “Onions smelly. Anoveys yucky!”

 

“Yes, those sound pretty gross,” Kraglin gacked slightly. “Boss, are you sure---”

 

“You questioning your Captain?”

 

“No,” Kraglin sighed.

 

“Good! Yo waiter, another round!”

* * *

 

“Hey Pete, what are those tablets called? The ones that help upset stomachs.”

 

“Tums?”

 

“Yeah, do you have any of those?”

 

“In the bathroom. Why?”

 

“You don’t want to know.”

* * *

 

“Grampy sick,” Buttercup looked up at Kraglin. “He got hurty tummy.”

 

“Yep. He sure does.”

 

Buttercup squeezed her rubber ducky. Tonight, she was having a bubble bath. She splashed, smiling as the bubbles floated up. She would reach for them and when they popped, she giggled with delight. Kraglin smiled as he started wetting her hair. Buttercup loved water. That was one huge difference between her and her grandfather. 

 

Yondu hated taking baths. If he ever took a bath, it was rare. Kraglin had to fight with Yondu to get him clean. It was like he was allergic to water or something. He also complained that soap made him smell girly.

 

“Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles!” Buttercup sang.

 

Kraglin just smiled as he lathered up Buttercup’s hair. Once her hair was all lathered up, Kraglin poured water on her head to clean out the bubbles. After cleaning her up, he picked up Buttercup and started drying her off. Meanwhile, he heard a loud groan from the toilet. He glanced up to see Yondu leaned over the toilet, vomiting. Kraglin shook his head as he wrapped Buttercup up in a towel.

 

“Kraglin!” Yondu shouted. “Give me more of those tablet thingys!”

 

“You can’t have any more until later,” Kraglin picked up Buttercup. “Also, I told you so.”

 

“I don’t need any of your sass boy!” Yondu said before double over and vomitting again.

 

Kraglin shook his head.

 

“Buttercup,” Kraglin looked at the baby in his arms. “Your Grampy can be stupid.”

 

“Yeah.” 


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Peter and Gamora are coming home. What could possibly go wrong?

Kraglin woke up with a start. Buttercup was curled up on his stomach, her thumb in her mouth. Sighing with relief, he rubbed her back. She stirred, but she kept her eyes closed. Snoring came from the bathroom and Kraglin figured that Yondu had just fallen asleep in the bathroom. Kraglin shook his head as he carefully stood up, holding onto Buttercup.  She still remained asleep as he headed downstairs.

 

“C’mon, wake up,” Kraglin nudged her a bit.

 

“I sleep.” She replied.

 

“Buttercup, if you don’t wake up,” Kraglin grinned, “Mr. Tickle Monster is coming.”

 

“I sleep!” She said again, a small smile on her face.

 

“You asked for it! Here comes Mr. Tickle Monster!”

 

Kraglin started tickling Buttercup and she squealed with laughter. Kraglin threw her up in the air and caught her. Buttercup wore a big smile on her face as Kraglin headed into the bathroom. Sure enough, Yondu was passed out on the floor. Thank god he was still in his clothing. Kraglin didn’t want Buttercup scarred for life. Kraglin nudged Yondu with his foot. Yondu snorted before opening his eyes.

 

“Rise and shine boss.”

 

“What time is it?” Yondu groaned, “Ugh, my back.”

 

“Up!” Buttercup demanded, “Grampy up!”

 

“Alrighty, rugrat,” Yondu stood up, “I’m up.”

 

Buttercup wiggled about in Kraglin’s arms and he handed her off to Yondu. Yondu grinned as Buttercup laid her head against his chest. He was still a bit angry at being stuck at the toilet all night but Buttercup made it all better. She looked up at him and smiled. God, how could one human being so perfect?

 

“What’s for breakfast, Krags?” Yondu asked.

 

“I could make some pancakes.”

 

“Pancakes!” Buttercup started wiggling again, “Pancakes please!”

 

“I’d say it’s unanimous,” Yondu put Buttercup on his shoulders, “To the kitchen.”

 

“Yay!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahhhh!” Buttercup held her mouth open.

 

Yondu feed her a piece of pancake which she happily ate. Sitting in her highchair, she let her feet dangle and she moved her toes. She was always moving. Just like her Daddy. Quill was a squirmy thing too. According to Peter, when Buttercup got a bit older, they were going to enroll her in a dance class. Yondu could see his grandbaby becoming one of those fancy dancers with a the nice shoes. 

 

“‘Nother bite!”

 

“What do you say, pipsqueak?’

 

“Pwease?”

 

“That’s my girl,” Yondu fed her some more pancake, “She’s a real lady. I can’t wait to see her when she gets older. Betcha she’ll be one of them balloon thingies.

 

“I think they’re called ballerinas. You don’t think she’ll grow up to be like Quill?” Kraglin asked.

 

“God, I hope not. I hope she ends up like Gamora.”

 

Buttercup ate all her pancakes and was let out of her highchair. She pushed herself up from the floor and waddled around. She was still a bit wobbly when it came to walking. That was natural for Terran babies. Peter said she was going to get a lot more steady as she got older. Yondu had faith in her. He knew his granddaughter was going to do amazing, wonderful things. 

 

“I’m telling you, Kraglin, she might end up ruling the world,” Yondu continued, “I could see it. She’s the queen of Terra, ruling with an iron fist.”

 

“Really? You think Buttercup would be some cruel leader? I don’t---” Kraglin suddenly stopped, “Boss, where is she?”

 

“What, are you blind? She’s right--”

 

Yondu looked down and saw Buttercup was gone. Instantly, his heart dropped to his stomach. Buttercup wasn’t really a strong walker so she couldn’t have gone far. Quickly, he ran into the living room. No, she wasn’t there. Panic started to settle in as he headed upstairs. When he found she wasn’t in her room or the bathroom, he started to think the worse. Not only was she missing but her parents would be home in just a few hours! Oh god, Yondu was dead. He was worst than dead. Gamora was doing to cut him into small pieces and fry him up for dinner.

 

“Boss,” Kraglin had followed him upstairs, “The door downstairs! We left it open.”

 

Oh yeah, Yondu was dead.

 

Yondu ran downstairs and sprinted out to the backyard. He looked around in fear until he finally saw Buttercup.

 

On top of the Milano.

 

A butterfly was in front of Buttercup and the young child was completely entranced. She had followed it, crawling on the Milano’s wing to get to it. Completely unaware the danger, she followed the butterfly as it floated into one of the open windows of the ship. When she disappeared into the metal contraption, Yondu almost lost his mind. With Kraglin behind him, Yondu ran into the Milano.

 

“Buttercup!” He shouted, “Sweetie, where are you? Answer Grampy!”

 

His voice echoed back. The ship wasn’t too big but it was big enough for Buttercup to get into trouble. Rocket probably had left tons of unfinished weapons lying around and he was sure Drax kept his sharpest knives on the Milano. God, what if there were guns too? There was so much that could hurt a child! Why did Peter have to follow in his footsteps and be a space traveller? 

 

Suddenly, he heard a giggle.

 

“Buttercup?” He asked, “C’mon darling, speak up so Grampy can find you!”

 

He heard another giggle. Kraglin and Yondu followed the voice. God, there were way too many hallways on this damn thing. If only he had X-ray vision so he could see through the metal of this forsaken thing. His heart was beating like mad as he ran through the hallways of the cold ship. Oh god, where was Buttercup? If only she would come out! He just wanted to see her smiling face. That was all he wanted. He wanted to make sure his darling grandbaby was okay.

 

A blur of orange past his face and Yondu saw the butterfly that Buttercup had been chasing. It fluttered in front of his face before going back into the room where it came from. Yondu ran in and instantly, his fears vanished.

 

Lying on Peter’s bed was Buttercup. She was lying on one of her father’s shirt, holding it close to her. When she saw Yondu, she looked a bit sad.

 

“What’s the matter kiddo?” Yondu asked.

 

“Mama, Daddy.” She replied.

 

“I think she misses Pete and Gamora.” Kraglin said.

 

“Is that it?” Yondu asked and Buttercup nodded, “Well guess what? They’re coming home today.”

 

“Soon?” She asked.

 

“Pretty soon,” Yondu walked over to the bed, “But you can’t go on this ship by yourself okay? It’s dangerous. You almost gave Kraggles a heart attack.”   
  


“Wanna play ba fly!” Buttercup pointed to the butterfly.

 

“I know honey but what you did was dangerous. You can’t climb on this ship, it’s not a toy,” Yondu explained, “You don’t wanna get hurt do ya?”

 

“No.”

 

“So, if you want to go on the ship, you have to ask someone first. Okay?”

 

“Kay Grampy,” Buttercup watched the butterfly fly off, “Buh bye.”

 

“Who would think a butterfly would cause so much trouble,” Kraglin watched the butterfly, “It’s a good thing we found her.”

 

“Yeah,” Yondu said with a sigh, picking her up, “Gamora would have murdered us in our sleep. C’mon, little bit. Let’s go inside and wait for your parents.”   
  


“Kay.”

* * *

 

“We’re home!” Peter declared as they opened up the door. “God, I am so glad we’re back! I missed my little princess. Where is she?”

 

“Yondu? Kraglin?” Gamora set her suitcase down, “It sure is quiet. I wonder---oh!”

 

“What? What is it?” 

 

Peter joined Gamora at the living room. He smiled at what he saw. Buttercup was lying on Yondu’s stomach, her thumb in her mouth and one of Peter’s shirts in her other hand. Kraglin was on the floor, leaning against the couch. Both Yondu and Kraglin were fast asleep, snoring up a storm. Peter reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He took a picture and showed it to Gamora. She smiled.

 

“I told you there was nothing to worry about,” Gamora said, “Let’s let them sleep.”

 

“Good idea,” Peter said.

 

Buttercup shifted but only to move her head, happily slumbering on the stomach of her grandfather. 


End file.
